


La Passion du Christ

by JohanShallberg



Series: Ils m'entraînent au bout de la nuit ... [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And I wrote 2000+ words using it, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Raphael is its own character, Slight reference to ineffable bureaucracy, This was a stupid joke
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohanShallberg/pseuds/JohanShallberg
Summary: Cela fait longtemps que le Ciel et l'Enfer se disputent le contrôle du Vatican. La victoire semble être pour le Ciel, les démons manquant de ressources pour continuer la compétition. Cependant, Crowley a une idée pour garder la main. Et pour une raison obscure, il y a ajouté des glaces.C'est parti d'un blague à la con sur des parfums de glace à la boutique de souvenirs du Vatican, et j'ai conçu une histoire autour.





	La Passion du Christ

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, soupira Belzébuth, on est fauchés comme les blés.

\- Drôle de façon de faire remarquer qu’on en a plus justement, de blé, fit Dagon, tentant désespérément de détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Je crois qu’on apprécierait tous si tu te contentais de prendre des notes, grommela Hastur -qui détestait les jeux de mot.

\- Si vous vouliez bien cessez de m’interrompre ! aboya le Seigneur des Mouches.

Le silence revint à la table, les deux fautifs baissant immédiatement les yeux. A l’autre bout de la tablée, Crowley se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise inconfortable, attendant patiemment qu’on lui pose une question pour ouvrir la bouche. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il baillait un peu aux corneilles. Les réunions annuelles étaient toujours des plus ennuyeuses. N’étant pas un haut gradé, il n’aurait techniquement pas du y assister, mais le fait d’être le seul agent terrestre permanent l’y obligeait malheureusement. Il écoutait donc d’une oreille distraite tout en rêvant à un gros rocher chauffé par le soleil.

\- Je disais donc, reprit Belzébuth d’un ton agacé, qu’il allait falloir repenser sérieusement les budgets des différents projets. Et quand je dis “différents projets”, je parle surtout du Vatican.

Crowley et les autres grimacèrent de concert. Cela faisait au moins trente ans qu’ils travaillaient à un plan pour récupérer définitivement le Vatican, territoire en jeu depuis des siècles. C’était un de leurs plus gros coups en attente. L’abandonner signifiait non seulement laisser les plumes blanches mettre définitivement la main dessus, mais aussi laisser de longues années de préparation partir en fumée.

\- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu’à vous, soupira Belzébuth. Mais c’est notre plus gros domaine de dépenses.

\- On ne peut pas diminuer les moyens pour le Vatican, protesta Ligur, la logistique ne sera pas valable pour l’éternité ! Si on prend plus de temps que prévu, tout risque de mal tourner !

-Si je puis me permettre … intervint Crowley.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il fit de son mieux pour garder son air assuré -ce n’était pas une mince affaire lorsque les grands pontes de l’Enfer vous regardaient fixement-, et attendit poliment que le Prince lui fasse signe de poursuivre avant de proposer ce qu’il avait en tête.

\- Je pense avoir une idée qui pourrait nous faire gagner du temps sur le Vatican, déclara-t-il. Ce n’est pas révolutionnaire, mais ça devrait nous permettre de garder un certain contrôle de la situation, tout en faisant croire aux gars d’Au-dessus qu’ils ont gagné.

Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

-Et ce n’est pas cher. Je crois même que je pourrais m’en charger seul.

Le serpent constata avec satisfaction qu’il avait capté l’intérêt de ses supérieurs. Ravi, il attendit patiemment qu’on lui demande de plus ample explications. Même si elle semblait douter (avec raison) de la réelle compétence de son subordonné, Belzébuth haussa un sourcils et questionna :

-Qu’est ce que tu nous propose ?

Crowley sourit largement, laissa passer quelques instants pour l’effet dramatique, puis déclara :

-Une utilisation avantageuse des dérives du capitalisme, et beaucoup d’humour blasphématoire. 

  
  


QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD 

Quatre Archanges en costume impeccable et une principauté en costume franchement moins impeccable étaient en train de marcher dans les couloirs du Vatican. Personne ne les voyait, et ils étaient là sans permission, mais à leurs yeux si des anges ne pouvaient plus se balader librement dans les lieux saints, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Gabriel menait le groupe d’un pas conquérant, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Raphaël le suivait de près, l’air désinvolte et les mains dans les poches. Il ne venait pas souvent sur Terre, alors il profitait le plus possible des paysages. Derrière eux trottinait Sandalphon, qui peinait à suivre les grandes enjambées des deux autres mais s’y forçait pour pouvoir continuer de flatter l’ego démesuré de Gabriel.

Derrière ces trois là marchaient Michael, qui préférait se tenir éloignée de l’aura de suffisance de son jeune frère, et questionnait régulièrement Aziraphale sur ses observations terrestres. Ce dernier était visiblement mal à l’aise en la présence de ses supérieurs, mais faisait de son mieux pour garder l’air affable. Encore une petite heure et il en aurait fini. Plus aucune interaction angélique avant le prochain bilan de ses travaux.

-Rien à faire, je suis toujours aussi satisfait de ces négociations, lança joyeusement Gabriel pour la centième fois au moins. Ce fut incroyablement facile de les faire plier.

-Toujours le plus fort, petit frère, fit Raphaël avec un petit sourire en coin. Et sans user de tes charmes qui plus est !

-Je ne vais pas essayer de comprendre ce que tu insinue, Raphaël. Je ne vais pas te poser de questions.

-Oh, c’est simple en fait. J’avais cru entendre dire qu’un Prince infernal que je ne citerais pas avait un faible pour les grands anges musclés un peu lents à la compréhension avec un goût étrangement prononcé pour le violet, alors je me suis naturellement demandé si …

-Encore une allusion comme celle-ci et je vais déchoir pour fratricide, répliqua Gabriel avec un large sourire.

Raphaël ne trouva pas de trait d’esprit qui en vaille la peine pour répondre à cela et retourna à son observation silencieuse de l’architecture. Michael soupira longuement et se tourna vers Aziraphale.

-Remerciez Dieu de vous avoir fait enfant unique, Aziraphale, dit-elle d’un air épuisé. Les adelphes sont un nid à problèmes.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, l’ange adressa à sa supérieure un petit sourire gêné et resta silencieux. Au moins l’échange avait-il passé à Gabriel l’envie de se vanter, et les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent merveilleusement calmes. Trop calmes. Si calmes qu’Aziraphale commença à se demander si quelque chose de terrible n’était pas en train de se préparer, attendant le moment propice pour les prendre par surprise. Il balaya immédiatement cette idée -de la pure paranoïa- et combattit de son mieux son envie croissante de s’enfuir.

Malheureusement son intuition s’avéra tout à fait bien fondée, car à l’instant où ils sortaient du bâtiment pour se diriger vers la grande porte, les ennuis leur tombèrent dessus sans attendre.

-Dis-moi, Gabriel, fit Raphaël, l’air trop perplexe pour laisser présager quelque chose de bon.

-Oui ?

-Depuis quand il y a une boutique de souvenirs au Vatican ?

Gabriel eût besoin d’un instant pour que son esprit puisse appréhender la question. Les sourcils froncés, il pivota et posa son regard sur le petit bâtiment que désignait son frère. Il resta silencieux un moment, tentant d’admettre que ce qu’il voyait était réel. Puis il se tourna vers Aziraphale, l’air sévère. La principauté avala difficilement sa salive. Comment expliquer à un Archange les aléas du tourisme humain ? Encore que, d’après ce qu’Aziraphale pouvait voir, la boutique avait largement pris en volume depuis la dernière fois.

-Qu’est ce que c’est que cette chose ? interrogea l’Archange.

-Ce n’était pas là la dernière fois, mentit prestement la principauté. Mais c’est commun, dans les lieux célèbres.

-Le Vatican ?! C’est du blasphème !

\- D’autant plus que je sens la présence d’un démon à l’intérieur, ajouta Michael.

C’est à ce moment là que Gabriel réalisa.

-Merde ! s’écria-t-il. C’est là qu’elle m’a eu, la foutu mouche !

Et sur ces paroles franchement pas dignes de légende, il se rua vers la boutique. Raphaël, intrigué, le suivit rapidement, suivit des trois autres. Aziraphale se mit à prier que le démon à l’intérieur, qui qu’iel soit, ait la jugeote de s’enfuir en sentant la fureur divine d’un Archange arriver à grande vitesse. Des guerres avaient été commencées pour moins que ça.

Lorsque les cinq anges furent entrés dans la boutique, ils purent apprécier à sa juste valeur le travail, maintenant clairement démoniaque, qui avait été fait pour rénover l’endroit. Le mobilier avait été arrangé, l’air de rien, pour former une rune satanique. Les objets vendus étaient anodins, mais certains extraits de texte en latin avaient été largement modifiés pour insulter plutôt ouvertement les personnalités importantes du Ciel.

Le clou du spectacle, en revanche, se situait au niveau du stand de glaces. C’était de là que la présence démoniaque émanait, et c’est Raphaël qui y attira en premier l’attention des autres en éclatant de rire. Aziraphale leva les yeux vers la carte des parfums, désignée par son supérieur, et constata lui-même de l’improbable de la chose.

“La Passion du Christ” était en tête de l’affiche. Suivaient, “Je vous salue Vanille”, “Au nom du Père, de la Fraise et du Saint-Esprit, Amande !”, et un charmant “Mister Freeze à l’Eau Bénite”. Aziraphale se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Michael sourit avec amusement. Raphaël ne faisait pas preuve de tant de subtilité, et riait aux éclats.

Cependant, en reconnaissant le démon assis derrière le stand de glaces, la principauté déchanta rapidement. Car en effet, les pieds croisés sur le comptoire, lisant un vieu recueil de nouvelles de Lovecraft, c’était bel et bien Crowley qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer le Gabriel furieux qui venait de se planter devant lui.

-Des explication, vermine, siffla l’Archange. Tout de suite.

-Voyez avec mon manager, répliqua le démon d’un air ennuyé sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Ton manager m’a cédé cet endroit.

-Non, ça c’est la patronne. Et je suis parfaitement dans mon droit d’être ici, cet endroit ne vous appartient pas.

-Il aurait dû !

-Vous avez signé le contrat.

La mâchoire serrée, Gabriel tourna les talons et revint vers ses adelphes qui n’avaient pas prononcé un mot. Raphaël était toujours aussi mort de rire. Sandalphon et Aziraphale avaient tous deux baissé les yeux, connaissant la propension désastreuse de Gabriel à passer ses nerfs sur toute personne moins puissante que lui. Pour la principauté, c’était également un moyen efficace de cacher le fait que le démon ici présent venait régulièrement boire des coups chez lui.

-Aziraphale, peut être devriez vous aller parler à ce démon, suggéra Michael. Vous n’êtes pas aussi haut gradé que nous, il acceptera sans doute de vous expliquer ce qu’il se passe.

Aziraphale se figea, stupéfait avec une touche de panique. De tous les ordres qu’on aurait pu lui donner, celui ci était bien le plus risqué. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct d’un Archange. C’est ainsi avec moultes hésitations qu’il s’avança timidement vers le comptoir. Crowley avait toujours le nez dans son livre. Du premier coup d’oeil, l’ange pu constater qu’il ne lisait pas. Il se racla la gorge. Son ami ne bougea pas d’un millimètre, mais Aziraphale le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il avait levé les yeux.

-Il faudrait que nous ayons une petite conversation, déclara la principauté. J’ai un certain nombre de questions pour vous. Questions administratives.

-Pas devant ces enfoirés, fit le démon d’un ton égal.

-Ce n’est pas un langage de gentleman, dit doucement Aziraphale, mais soit, discutons ailleurs.

Crowley se leva sans rien dire et se dirigea vers l’arrière-boutique. L’ange le suivit, adressant un sourire timide à ses supérieurs. Michael hocha la tête d’un air approbateur. Les autres étaient trop occupés à essayer de calmer Gabriel. Même si dans le cas de Raphaël, cela ressemblait plutôt à jeter de l’huile sur le feu. Aziraphale eût tout juste le temps de prier rapidement que toute cette histoire ne lui retombe pas dessus avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Son meilleur ami fit craquer sa nuque avant de lui adresser un large sourire charmeur.

-Je pensais pas te voir si tôt Aziraphale, dit-il. Encore moins en si … terrible compagnie.

-Le boulot, tu sais ce que c’est, soupira l’ange. Figure-toi que tu es bien le dernier démon que j’aurais pensé croiser au Vatican.

-Oui, mais le seul capable de vendre des glaces outrageuses à la boutique de souvenir du Vatican !

-En effet, voilà quelque chose qui te ressemble. Bon Dieu, Crowley, qu’est ce que ceci ?

Le démon ricana, l’air presque aussi victorieux que Gabriel quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ceci, mon ange, est mon petit coup de génie pour que les gars d’En-bas puissent garder une main sur le Vatican, le tout avec un minimum de dépenses !

-Mais encore ?

-Renvoyer le capitalisme et la société de consommation dans la figure de tous les humains visitant l’endroit, ruinant de fait leur expérience spirituelle. Et aussi pour offenser un maximum les autres emplumés sur le toit. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

-Ce n’était pas mon intention. Mais pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé ? J’aurais pu m’éviter l’épreuve de supérieurs en colère !

-Y’en a au moins un qui a eu l’air d’apprécier mon humour. En fait il me semble qu’il y a eu que notre pote Gaby qui était vraiment en colère.

-“Notre pote Gaby” ?

-C’est une mode de donner des surnoms à la con aux autorités du Ciel, cherche pas.

-Ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé !

Crowley leva les mains pour signifier à son ami de se calmer.

-Écoutes, on s’est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, j’avais pas envie de parler de boulot, soupira-t-il. Désolé, j’aurais peut être dû y penser. Mais en même temps ça n’aurait peut être pas eu le même impact.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je suis content de ne pas être en faction En-haut, cette nouvelle va mettre une de ces pagailles … Honnêtement, beau travail.

-Merci, j’en suis fier.

-Tu n’as pas peur que euh … “Notre pote Gaby”, aille faire un scandale de votre côté ?

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis, son altesse la boss se fera un plaisir de le remettre à sa place.

-Et Raphaël un plaisir de se moquer de lui.

-Encore mieux.

-Si tu le dis.

Un bref moment de silence s’écoula avant que l’ange ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Qu’est ce qu’on leur dit ?

-Dis-leur qu’il faut voir avec le Prince et tu devrais avoir la paix, suggéra le démon. Appelle-moi quand t’auras terminé ce soir, on se fera un petit resto.

-Avec plaisir, fit Aziraphale en souriant de toutes ses dents. Allons-y. Ai l’air neutre.

En sortant de l’arrière-boutique, le duo eût la surprise de constater que les autres étaient absents. Seul, Raphaël examinait des statuettes avec un intérêt poli. Il sourit largement aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Le reste de l’équipe est allé prendre l’air, déclara-t-il. Je pense qu’il faut leur laisser un peu de temps.

-Ah, et bien … tenta Aziraphale.

L’Archange l'interrompit, s’adressant directement à Crowley.

-Dites-moi, vous les vendez vraiment les glaces ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Absolument, répondit le démon, légèrement surpris.

-Et est ce que … “Abemus Papaye” est ce que je crois que c’est ?

-Si ce que vous croyez est qu’il s’agit d’une glace à la papaye avec un nom hilarant, oui, tout à fait.

Le sourire de Raphael se fit plus large. Il jeta un coup d’oeil vers le ciel, signa rapidement, puis déclara :

\- D’accord, j’en prend une. Aziraphale, ça vous dit, une glace blasphématoire ?


End file.
